Come Along For The Ride
by contestshippingfan47
Summary: Austin Moon. He was unsure of himself before he met Ally Dawson. The two were instant best friends. But then, Austin is scheduled for a one year world tour. A lot can change in a year. So, come along for the ride, and see Ally and Austin's world in a different light. Rated T for angst. Lots and lots of angst...
1. Intro

Ally Dawson. One of the most amazing people I've ever met. She's kind, strong, smart, beautiful, and crazy talented. I just wish I had to guts to keep her before I left. I hurt her. I hurt her in ways I never imagined a person could hurt someone. Not just mentally or emotionally, but physically too. Though I never laid a hand on her, Ally was bullied. She'd never ask for help, she's too passive. She relied on me to defend her. She relied on me to keep her alive, to tell her everything was alright, to comfort her. She needed me. She needed me, and I let her down. If I could, I'd take all of the time I wasted and spend it trying to prove to her that I'm sorry. But even if, that wouldn't be enough. Love is supposed to be a ride. You're supposed to get dizzy. It's like a roller coaster. And when the roller coaster isn't running properly, you stop it, take a look, and fix what went wrong. But for Ally, her first experience with it was like a car wreck. The driver wasn't paying attention, and she got hurt. No matter how much I apologize, no matter how much I try to take it back, no matter how much I beg and plead and hope and wish for her to forgive me, I know it's hopeless. Who in their right mind would forgive someone who hurt them so badly? I couldn't face her for the longest time. Then, a miracle happened. Ally changed her mind, and she forgave me. It was in a big, long, rambling speech form, but she forgave me. And for the first time in the year since we broke up, Ally Dawson genuinely smiled. If that meant she forgave me, I was happy.


	2. Paris!

**A/N: So, I have a few people to thank for their reviews. The intro was just published, and HOT DAMN! Two reviews already! That's more than my other stories have and they have like five chapters out! Damn, all you bitches out there really like Auslly!**

**Anywhore, thank you to the following people:**

**auslly-and-eclare-forever: Aww I'm glad you think so! Hope you enjoy this, and that it lives up to your cuteness expectations! ^_^**

**LoveShipper: That's almost it. Austin is so protective of Ally BECAUSE he hurt her. She's hurting because of him, and he's hurting because she's hurting. If you don't understand it now, it'll be explained later.**

**So, enjoy the official first Auslly moment in the story!**

"Hey, look who it is. The little songwriter, with her precious songbook." Two jocks spat. "Leave me alone." Ally said softly, standing up. "Hey, leave her alone." I said, tapping the tall one on the shoulder. "What do you want, punk?" He spat in my face. "Leave my girl alone." I said, getting in his face. "Don't start something you can't finish, Austin." Ally warned. "Bitch, stay out of this." The jock pushed Ally down, and she ran off. "Pick on someone your own size, jerk." I pushed the jock down, and walked off. After I blew off some steam, I decided to look for Ally. I checked all her usual hiding places; the library, classroom, courtyard. She wasn't there. That left only one option: her house. Her door was unlocked, as I suspected. I was about to call her name, when I heard something that sounded like kitten sniffles. "Ally?" I opened her bedroom door. She was curled up in a ball on her bed. "Ally, are you okay?" I asked, sitting by her. She immediately threw her small arms around me. I stroked her hair. "Austin..." She started. "Shhh." I pressed a finger to her lips. Her brown eyes were shimmering with tears. "I know what'll cheer you up. I'll be right back." I jumped out the window and and ran over to my house, which wasn't too far. Ally's birthday was coming up, but I thought she could use some cheering up right then. "Hey." I covered her eyes from behind. "Austin!" She shouted. I kissed her cheek. "Here." I handed her a stuffed pickle. "Aww, it's a barbershop pickle! How cute!" She said, smiling. She hugged me again. "It was supposed to be for your birthday, but I decided you needed some cheering up." I smiled. My phone buzzed. It was Jimmy. "W-What's wrong, Austin?" Ally was perceptive like that. "Jimmy again?" I nodded. "Jimmy booked us for a two year world tour! Can you believe it?!" I shouted, jumping off the window sill into the center of the room. "R-Really?! Y-You're kidding! No way!" She shrieked and jumped around. I hugged her and spun around. "We should call Trish and Dez and go celebrate!" Ally nodded. "Guess who just learned about your world tour gig!" A familiar Latino girl shouted. "Congratulations, you guys! Group hug!" The four of us go out to a pizza shop to celebrate. "I can't believe it! You guys are on a world tour! Austin, you're finally living your dream!" I smiled. "It wouldn't my dream without Ally. She's the reason we're here." Ally blushed, and hid her face in my arm. "Austin, stop it. You're making me blush!" Ally whined. "You're cute when you get all whiney." She blushed even more. "Alright, alright. Let's get some food in us before all this Aussly action makes me sick." Trish complained. "To my amazingly talented girlfriend and songwriter, without whom none of us would be here." I said. "To making amazing videos with my friends." Dez added. "To having boatloads of fun with you idiots." Trish said, laughing. "To living the dream." Ally finished. "To living the dream." Me and Ally left for the tour in one month.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 1 month later... *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I had spent the night at Ally's house. We had to wake up super early. Ally was still asleep, so I grabbed her bag and mine, and carried her to the bus stop. "Huh?" Ally mumbled, waking up. "Morning, babe. Sleep in much?" She giggled. "Sorry." She said. "It's alright. You're not that heavy. Actually, you could be a bit heavier." She fell back asleep. "Alright, you guys ready to go?" Jimmy asked. I nodded. "You remember the plan, right? We'll keep Ally on tour with you as long as your personal life doesn't interfere with your work. Got it?" I nodded. I'd do anything to keep Ally by my side. I loved her. "Good. So now you two need to get to the airport. We'll talk tour details on the plane." Jimmy said. I nodded. I called for a cab to the airport. When Jimmy said flight, he never said private jet. "Woah..." I said, waking up Ally. "Huh?" She said, looking around frantically. "Ally, you GOTTA see this!" I said. "Woah!" "Alright, alright! I get it, it's impressive. And it leaves in five minutes, with or without you two on board!" Jimmy said. Once the plane had taken off, Jimmy got down to business. "Okay, I'll make it simple: We have a two year tour gig, and for our first stop, I got you in Paris." Me and Ally just sat there, our jaws hanging open. "Paris?! A-As in..Paris...FRANCE?!" We said. "That is correct. There's only one Paris I'm aware of." Jimmy said, confused. "You two can plan Austin's stage set." Jimmy handed us a clipboard. "Alright, what songs should we do?" I said, putting on my game-face. "I-I don't know! I can't think!" Ally said. "Alright, let's get in a thinky mood." It took a few hours, but we finally made a setlist. "Alright, so Jimmy said at each concert about ten songs are performed. So, we have as the opening song, Can't Do It Without You, next we have The Way That You Do, followed by Break Down The Walls, then Double Take, and then that's followed by Better Together, and Heart Beat, then Not A Love Song, Heard It On The Radio, then The Summer Song, then lastly Illusion. Sound about right?" Ally nodded. Then she squealed. "We did it! We planned a setlist!" "Alright you guys, we'll be landing in a few hours." The pilot said. "I wanna see all the sights in Paris." Ally said. "Well, that's too bad. There's just one problem." Ally turned to face me. "What?" She asked. I smiled. "There's just one thing I wanna do before we leave Paris?" "What's that, Austin?" "Take my girlfriend on a picnic under the Eiffel Tower." "Austin, you're so cheesy!" She punched my arm playfully. I came up with a great idea for a new song.

**(A/N: This just popped into my head as I was writing this. It's just the chorus, though.)**

_Call me crazy_**  
**

_Call me baby_

_Whatever you call me_

_Call me tonight_

_It may be a rush_

_But I think I'm in love_

_So here's my number_

_Baby call me tonight_

__"Austin! You just wrote a song! A real song!" Ally laughed. "I think you've earned that Eiffel Tower picnic, babe." She pecked my lips. "Now, let's get some sleep. It's been a long day."


	3. Trouble in Paris Part 1

**A/N: Special thanks to people who read and reviewed my last chapter! This story's views are skyrocketing faster than I can type! ^_^**

**LoveShipper: I'm glad you think it was cute! And the whole Eiffel Tower picnic? What can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic! And France is the country of romance and passion, so c'est la vei.**

The next day we landed in Paris. "Woah, it's beautiful here." "Alright, you guys have a few hours before the show, but be at this address by six-thirty. Got it?" We nodded. "Alright, let's go!" I grabbed her hand and ran for the park. Ally laughed as she tried to keep up. "Slow down, Austin! What's got you so excited?" She asked, once she caught up with me. "Alright, you have to close your eyes." I said, taking her hand. "You trust me, right?" "Of course I do." She smiled. "Good. Now I'll lead you." She laughed. "Austin, can't you tell me where we're going?" "No! That's ruin the surprise!" I said. "Alright, fine! Don't tell me." She giggled. "Alright, we're here." She opened her eyes. "Oh my god. Austin, this is-I-I don't know what to say! Austin, this is beautiful!" She threw her arms around me suddenly. "I take it you like it?" I asked hopefully, wrapping my arms around her in return. She pecked my lips. I stood there in shock. "I love it. Now, c'mon, let's go!" She laughed, and pulled me towards the picnic setting. "Austin, out of any of the guys I've dated, you are definitely the best." She said, sitting down. "Oh? And why's that?" She laughed. "We're in Paris, and you took me on a picnic under the Eiffel Tower!" I laughed. "What? Other boyfriends don't do that?" I said, making her laugh more. "Only the Aussimus ones do." She giggled softly. I kissed her nose. "C'mon, Ally-gator, let's eat." She smiled at the familiar nickname. But then, someone had to come and ruin our date. "Austin? Ally? What are you guys doing here?" A familiar voice said. "Dallas..." I growled. "Austin, don't." I turned to look at her, and softened my stone eyes. "Ally, you know he deserves anything I have to say to him. After what he did to you, he shouldn't be allowed the grace of seeing you happy." I turned and my anger flared after remembering how he hurt Ally.

_(Flashback)_

_Ally and Dallas had been dating for almost six months now. But I had my suspicions Ally wasn't being treated like she should. She faked her happiness whenever I asked her how things were going with Dallas. One day, I finally worked up the courage to ask her what was wrong. "Ally," I gently grabbed her arm as she went to walk away. "Mind telling me how you got these bruises?" I asked. "I-I fell." She stuttered. "With your arms, and legs? Ally, do-do you have bruises anywhere else that you'd like to show me?" Her eyes filled with tears and she tensed up. "I promise, Ally. I won't touch you anywhere you don't want me to. I just want to look. You're in pain. Let me help you." She nodded. In the practice room, she took off her shirt and skirt, leaving her in just her bra and underwear, and her milky flesh was spotted with dark patches of purple and green. "A-Ally, these aren't from falling." I bent down to examine her torso bruises. I traced her thin frame and curves with my hand. I could feel her individual ribs. "You're not eating. Ally, don't feel like you need to lie to me, alright?" The tears she'd been holding in spilled over her warm brown eyes. "Ally..." I held her close, but gently enough so I didn't hurt her. "Ally, is Dallas hurting you in anyway? Is he...touching you?" I asked, gently grabbing her wrists. "P-Promise you won't tell my dad?" I nodded. "D-Dallas h-hits m-me. A-And he r-raped me once. A-And the reason I haven't been eating is because D-Dallas s-says I-I'm not g-good enough." She clung to my shirt, sobbing. "Ally, don't listen to him. You're perfect." I mumbled into her hair, crying myself. How could someone so despicable hurt an angel like Ally? Ally dressed, and Dallas walked into Sonic Boom. "I'll handle him." I said angrily. "You son of a bitch!" I yelled. "You think you have ANY right to tell Ally she's not good enough?! Ally is the most amazing and beautiful girl I've ever met! When I found out she liked you, I was happy for her. But now, I wonder what she sees in a jerk like you. Does she stay with you because you threatened to hurt her if she told anyone you raped her? You beat her? You tell her she's not good enough?! Well, you're wrong, Dallas. Ally's too good for a jerk like you. It's you whose not good enough. Now get out of here. I never wanna see you around Ally ever again. And if I do, it'll get ugly. Run along, pretty boy. And think twice before coming around here ever again." I spat. Dallas ran off. "Austin...I-I don't know what to say. Thank you. So, so much." She buried her face in my neck. "It's all right, Ally. I did it because...I love you." I mumbled the last part. "Y-You love me?" She whispered. I nodded. "Ally, I-I know this is sudden and all, but would you do me the honor of being my-" She cut me off with a kiss. "Yes." I hugged her and whispered. "I love you, Ally Dawson. I promise, I'll never let anything hurt you ever again."_

_(End Flashback)_

__Ally looked at me and said, "I'll handle it this time." I nodded. "Dallas, after what you did to me, you think you deserve to even be my friend?" She said, her calm voice flaring with anger. "You think I'll forgive you?! Dallas, you made me feel worthless. Austin makes me feel special. Like I'm worth giving a shit about. I don't forgive people who treat me like shit, put me through hell and back, then expect me to forgive them. You were a jerk to me. Austin's the best guy I've ever dated, and I'm perfectly happy without you in my life in any way, shape, or form." Dallas walked off, tasting bitter defeat once more. "Ally..." She shushed me. "C'mon, let's eat. All that ranting made me hungry." I laughed. That was the Ally I loved. The girl who could go from blazing anger one minute to laughing and happy the next.

* * *

Little did our heroes know, that wouldn't be the last they saw of Dallas. He wanted revenge. And he'd take the person closest to Austin right before the biggest moment of his life.


	4. Trouble in Paris Part 2

**A/N: I'll be responding to reviews on every chapter, so don't be shy!**

**xXChiweeniLoverXx- YUP, HE'S BACK CUZ HE'S MY FOTHER MUCKIN BAD GUY! Anyway, I'm glad you liked it! ^_^**

**LoveShipper: Yup, the cliche jealous-ex-boyfriend has appeared again! **

**Anyway, just a quickie warning! This chapter contains Dally raep, because Dallas is kind of a pedobear in my opinion. He's a jealous asshole who's angry because he can't get laid. Lolz. But yeah. If you don't like raep stories, skip this chapter, it'll be revealed/mentioned later.**

**Anywhore, enjoy bitches!**

* * *

**(This is the ONLY chapter that will be COMPLETELY in Ally's P. O. V.)**

Austin and I had finished our picnic under the Eiffel Tower, and I was heading back to the hotel. "Ally, when you walk alone, that's how you get raped." I cringed. "Oh my god. That wasn't a good choice of words, was it? I'm so sorry, Ally." He hugged me. "It's alright, Austin. I'll be fine." I kissed his cheek, and left. "Austin, focus on getting to your performance, not my ass." I felt him staring at me. "Alright, alright, I'm going babe. Love you!" He called over his shoulder. "Love you too!" I called back. Austin and I had been together for a few months, about four. We hadn't been together long, but I already knew he was the one for me. He was sweet, he never asked why I called him at three in the morning, he just listened, he didn't ask what was wrong when I cried, he just knew, and he never once asked me to make him a sandwich. And, not to mention, he took me on a picnic under the Eiffel Tower. Austin was just amazing. No matter how busy he was, even before we were dating, he always made time for me, whether it was to hang out, listen, or help me on a song. He was just overall an amazing guy, and I was lucky enough to have him as my own. I smiled at the thought. "Hey, Ally." A familiar voice said. "Listen, Dallas. What do you want from me?" I said, sighing. "I don't want anything. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He said. "Dallas, leave me alone." I sighed, pushing his arm away from me. Then, he pinned me to the wall. "D-D-Dallas? W-W-What the hell is going on?" I asked, feeling nervous. "Ally, Ally, Ally. Sweet, innocent, naive Ally. You don't understand do you?" He traced my jaw with his fingers, and I turned away from him. "Don't understand what?" I asked, genuinely confused. "You don't get it? I want you back, Ally. Austin doesn't deserve you. He's too good for you." He said, using the same tone he did when he beat me. "No, Dallas. Austin actually cares about me. When I showed him my bruises, you know what he did? He was gentle when he touched me, which is when I realized not all guys beat the hell out of their girlfriends, whom they're supposed to love and take care of." I spat. "Ally, Ally, Ally. I did take care of you." He chuckled evilly. "No, you didn't. You beat me, raped me, insulted me, that's not loving me or taking care of me!" I shouted, jerking my wrists from his grip. I started walking back towards the hotel. Dallas was following close behind me. "Ally, you're not getting away from me this easily. Austin stole you from me. Now, I'm here to get my revenge." He smiled coldly, a familiar gleam entering his eyes. _Lust_. He grabbed my face and kissed me forcefully. I pushed him away, and shouted, "Get off of me, you pig!" I stomped off, mad. "Oh, Ally, Ally, Ally. You should know I don't give up like that." He tripped me, and pulled off my skirt. Then, he took off my underwear. "D-Dallas, p-p-please, s-stop!" I yelled. It was too late. The police showed up, and arrested Dallas, gave me a blanket, and took me down to the station. I called Austin. "Hello? What's up, Ally?" Just hearing his gentle words made me cry. "Ally, please tell me what's wrong." He asked. "D-Dallas...H-He..." I couldn't finish it, so the police officer filled Austin in on what was happening. "Ally, I'll be there as soon as I can, alright?" I sniffled, and whispered, "Okay." Minutes later, Austin came in. He hugged me, and I sobbed into his shirt. "Ally, I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I-It wasn't your fault, Austin. H-He was j-just jealous." Austin looked at me in shock. "J-Jealous? W-Why?" I wiped my eyes, and said, "H-He said h-he wanted m-me b-back, t-that I-I wasn't g-g-good enough f-for you. H-He was j-jealous of w-what y-you had t-that h-he d-d-didn't." Austin held me close, and whispered, "It is my fault. I was the one who let you walk alone. I should have known that sneaky bastard would try something like this." "It's not your fault. We can play the blame game later. I-I just want to go to sleep." I said. "We should probably get back to the hotel. Jimmy's probably freaking out as well." I nodded, and Austin led me like a child. When Austin closed the door of my room, I curled up on the bed and cried. About an hour later, Austin knocked on my door. "It's open." I called, struggling to keep my voice steady. Austin set me on his lap, and sang softly to me.

_I'm a little butterfly_

_Spread my colorful wings_

_Even though I'm small and frail_

_I can do most_

_Anything_

_Caterpillar in my cocoon_

_I'm gonna be_

_A butterfly soon_

_I'm a little butterfly_

_I can soar through the sky-y_

_So glad I ended up like this_

_Thanks to metamorphosis_

_I'm a butterfly_

_I'm a butterfly_

_Yeah_

_I'm a butterfly_

__I sniffled and smiled. That song always cheered me up. "Thanks, Austin. I needed that." He smiled. "Guess who I brought?" He pulled out my barbershop pickle from behind his back. "Barber Pickle!" I said. "And the tickle monster!" I giggled and Austin tickled me. "Austin! Stop...I can't breathe!" I said between laughing fits. "Better?" Austin asked once I had my breath back. "Much better." I giggled. I fell asleep snuggled next to Austin. He made me feel safe. Safety was something I desperately needed right now.


	5. Trouble in Paris Part 3

**A/N: I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story so far! I'm having so much fun writing this and reading your reviews!**

**MikaylaGeorgsson: I'm glad you think he's sweet! That's how I imagine his character towards Ally. And the drama comes from the added "love/hate" triangle of Dallystin. (Austin and Dallas and Ally). I'm pretty new to writing in order like this, so suggestions from anyone would help me a lot! **

* * *

I couldn't believe that bastard. He went after Ally fully knowing what'd happen. He really doesn't deserve her. _What compelled him to ever hurt someone as innocent and pure as she is? When she sleeps, she looks untouched. Unharmed. _I noticed a few tears running down her face. I wiped them away, and kissed her cheek where her tears were falling. "I promised I'd never let anything hurt you again." I sighed, hot tears falling. "I...I failed you, Ally." I tucked her pickle under her arm. I kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry I wasn't good enough, Ally. But, I love you, and I hope you'll forgive me." I left the note on her pillow.

(Ally's P. O. V.)

When I woke up the next morning, a note was on my pillow.

_Dear Ally,_

_I remember when I promised you I'd never let anything hurt you again. But, I failed you, Ally. I failed you, and Dallas hurt you again. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't good enough. I love you. I love you a lot, and I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me._

_Love, Austin Monica Moon"_

Was...Was he breaking up with me? I ran over to his room, despite the pain in my body. I pounded on the door. "Austin!" I shouted. "A-Ally?" He asked, partly in disbelief. I threw my arms around him. "Austin, please don't do this to me. I love you, Austin. It wasn't your fault Dallas hurt me." I buried my face in his chest, sobbing. "You read the note?" I nodded. "Ally...I didn't think you'd forgive me. I'm not breaking up with you, as long as you're willing to accept me, even thought I failed you." He hugged me, and rubbed my back as I cried. "Ally, you don't know the pain and guilt I felt when the police officer told me what Dallas did to you. I couldn't even think straight. I just knew that I was upset, and he wasn't worth it, and that he didn't have any right to hurt someone like you." Austin sighed. "I just thought that the was the best option. Since I couldn't protect you, I thought maybe you'd find someone else who could. Someone who wouldn't let that happen again." I took a deep breath. "Austin, I think I'm ready."

(Austin's P. O. V.)

A-Ally...was asking...for...sex?! Never thought I'd see the day. I blushed and rubbed the back on my neck awkwardly. "Is there something wrong with that?" Ally asked. "N-No, no, just...I-I never thought you'd actually be outright with your, um, request." I laughed awkwardly. I changed my attitude. "Ally, are you sure? I mean, after what happened...are you sure this is what you really want?" I asked. She looked up at me and nodded. She grabbed my hand, and closed the door. I kissed her, trying not to take it too fast. She smiled. I tilted my head try and deepen the kiss.

**A/N: Okay, you can imagine what happens from there. ;) Alright, alright...**

* * *

(Dallas' P. O. V.)

I knew a guy who owed me a favor, so he paid my bail. Now, I was mad. Not only did she stand up to me, but she got me thrown in jail. I growled as I felt my fists clench. Ally would pay for that. So would Austin. I wasn't just out for revenge now. I was out for _blood_. And I'd get it, one way or another. Ally thought she was safe now that I was "in jail". _"Not so safe now, huh bitch? You can run, but wherever you are, I'll find you. _I smiled as my phone clicked off. Ally would see that you don't mess with Dallas. You don't mess with Dallas Micheals, and you certainly don't throw him in jail.

* * *

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW SHEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIITTT! You: THAT MOTHER-EFFIN A- Me: OKAY! So, um, stick around, because Dallas is obviously pissed and bout to go raep someone *cough* Ally *cough*.**


End file.
